PMD Explorers of sky
by iloveoshawott65
Summary: Jenna turns into an Eevee and has an adventure with Pikachu!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I believe this is goodbye Pikachu. I feel tears running down my face as I am saying goodbye to my best friend who I have spent so much time with. We've had so many good times together going through mystery dungeons and fighting bosses. I am so sad, because now it is time for me to return back to the human world. I am feeling sad and depressed because I do not wish to go back I wish to spend eternity in the pokemon world where I have my best friend. I also remember having fainted in dungeons and having fought and having the courage to go on all because of Pikachu. He has been such a great friend to me.

"Goodbye," I sob and hug him as I see a light enveloping me and my body is slowly disappearing. Wait...I believe I haven't told this story in full detail have I? Let me go back to the beginning.

My name is Jenna and I am a female human. However, I transformed into a Eevee one day. I did not know how or why this happened, until I was in the pokemon world. It happened a while later, but I eventually found out that the pokemon wanted the help of a human being to save their world. So one day when I went to sleep, I awoke the next day as a pokemon. The funny thing is, I remember that I am a human but I don't really have much memories of being a human after I became an Eevee. So one day I notice that I cannot recognize my surroundings. I am lying on a beach, but the beach doesn't look like any beach I've seen before. The beach has shining blue waves that are overlapping onto the silky white sand that I'm lying on top of. I see that there is a sunset, and there are these huge crabs walking around. As soon as I notice this, I realize that they are Pokemon, because I am a huge Pokemon fan! I notice that I feel smaller now and that I try to get up and walk around but something feels really funny. I am now on all fours and this actually feels comfortable. I am so short now! I look down at my body and scream. What the heck is going on? I see brown fur covering my body and I have a whitish yellowish fur surrounding my neck. Oh god, have I become an Eevee?! I run over to the water to see if I really am an Eevee or not. I look down at the water when I reach it and see my reflection. I see I have big brown eyes, and brown fur on my roundish head, and long ears sticking out of my head. I hear a yell, and then I turn my head. I see a Pikachu running towards me and I am frozen. What should I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I just stand there stupidly and watch the pikachu run towards me. The beautiful sunset blinds me as I look at the sand, and then at the figure coming towards me. Is he an enemy? Should I fight him? What should I do? As I prepare myself to either run or attack, the pikachu runs up to me and then is breathing heavily.

"Hello. My name is Pikachu, what is yours? Also, what are you doing here?" he asks me. I open my mouth to answer while staring at him in shock.

"Umm, are you an enemy or not?" I ask and then instantly regret it. What am I thinking? If he is an enemy he would definitely try to take me by surprise somehow, and then attack me. He wouldn't tell me if he was an enemy or not! As soon as I realize my stupidity, he answers me.

"I am a normal Pikachu with no malicious intentions. I am also extremely friendly. It is nice to meet you...your name?" he asks. He puts out his hand, and smiles at me. I laugh nervously, and then decide to put my h-well paw in his hand. I put my paw in his hand, and then he shakes my hand. He is staring at me and I feel a little weird at first, but then I realize that he asked me a question and I haven't answered.

"My name is Jenna," I say and close my eyes while I am smiling. I hear silence for a few moments and then open my eyes. Please tell me this is a dream. I have a feeling that this isn't a dream and I am well aware of it. He is staring at me intently, his black eyes gouging through me like a dagger.

"Your name is Jenna? I have never heard of such a name for a beautiful Eevee like yourself! Are you playing with me or not?" I shake my head.

"No, I am not a real Eevee, I am actually a human!" I yell. He looks taken aback as soon as he hears me, and he opens his mouth in shock.

"You are a human? I have heard of humans before, but I haven't met one before. What do you look like as a human?"

"Well..." I rack my memory as I am trying to remember what I look like as a human. I remember what I look like as a human but I don't remember any other details about myself as a human.

"I have brown hair and hazel eyes." He looks at me in silence for a few moments.

"Sounds like you are beautiful as a human as well. You are very fair, whether you be a pokemon or a human." I blush in embarrassment as I hear this, and I am not sure if I have been told this by anyone else in the human world or not. Anyway, I look at Pikachu and then I notice that he is holding something in his hands.

"What is that?" I ask. He looks at me, and then he looks down at what he is holding.

"Well, this is my relic fragment. I do not know why or how I found and kept it, but I just found it. I don't remember where because it was so long ago, but I've decided to hold on to it. For some reason, I believe it will serve its purpose in some way or another eventually." I look at him quizically and then look down at the object. It is a stone with some pattern on it, I' m not sure how to describe the pattern. It looks like its some kind of metallic gear or something, but I cannot be sure what it is. So I decide not to ask anymore questions. "I have to tell you something Jenna." I look at him.

"What is it," I ask feeling nervous about what was coming.

"I want to be your friend, so I am thinking of inviting you to come somewhere with me. Are you willing to come with me or not?" I look away and then think of what to do. If I go with Pikachu, then I wouldn't be standing here alone and scared and wondering what to do next. Maybe Pikachu and I could have an adventure or something together! I decide to say yes. I nod my head and see Pikachu's face light up. He smiles at me, and then runs over to hug me. I hug him back and feel myself warming up to him. "Let's go to the guild!" he says. The guild? I wanted to ask what he was talking about, but before I can ask I am surprised by what happens next. I see a Zubat and a Koffing coming up to us, and I don't know that their intentions are bad until it's too late.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Zubat and the Koffing come up to Pikachu they immediately run into him knocking him backwards and leaving the relic fragment unattended. Before I can attack or do anything, I see that they are going for the fragment. I make an attempt to use tackle. As I run at them and jump into the air, I am shocked as I go flying past them. They are so fast! As I watch helplessly, they pick up the fragment, and then say to us,

"You are both going to have to fight us to get your relic fragment back!" They leave after saying this and I growl in anger. What was their problem? Why were they doing this to us? I don't think Pikachu ever did anything to them! I see that to my left there is a cave, and the two pokemon are going through the entrance. I look at Pikachu who is looking after them with his eyes ablaze. I could tell he was angry now and so I felt the anger affecting me as well.

"Let's go after them!" I say with enthusiasm.

"You know, I do want to get my relic fragment back but I'm afraid of going into the cave and after them." As he says this, he looks down and starts to cry. I go up to him and hug him.

"It'll be okay. I'll help you remember?" I say. He stops crying and then looks up at me with a happy expression. I smile, and then he says,

"Ok Jenna, let's go!" he says. We walk into the entrance, and we walk in silence. I notice that the cave is extremely dark and I cannot see my surroundings at all. I can only go ahead and then see what is lying in wait for us. Also, I need to feel my way through this darkness. As soon as I realize this, I continue walking through the dark dungeon. I rely on my feeling and newly updated sense of smell to see where I am going. As I am walking forward, I smell the dampness of the cave, it smells like the saltwater that is outside on the beach. I start to focus more on the smell and notice that it is getting less strong as I walk forward and I feel sand underneath me as I continue forward. Suddenly, I feel an attack knock me backwards. I fly backwards and land on my back. Unfortunately I cannot see what pokemon the enemy is, so I immediately use Flail and to my surprise, I immediately knock into the enemy. I wait for another attack but don't feel any more attacks coming. After this attack, I continue on through the dungeon in silence with Pikachu by my side. I am surprised when I feel nothing underneath me and then I fall through the darkness to the next floor. What is going on?

"Pikachu, what is happening?" I ask in fear. I don't hear his voice, and then I scream his name. I hear him scream my name, and then I notice that he is above me. Oh no, what should I do? I wait for him, and then I hear footsteps approaching me.

"Jenna, is that you?" he asks.

"Yes, it is me. Can you tell where I am?"

"I know you're on the staircase." I am rubbing my back and bottom but only because it hurts from falling from a pretty far up height. Ugh, it hurts! When I get up, I feel pain soaring through my back, and it spreads through my body. Oh god! The pain is so intense that I begin to feel tears welling up in my eyes, but then I push the urge to cry away. I'm a tough girl! I mean, I'm a tough Eevee! I can do this without crying! I can push through! Everytime I feel an attack on me, I keep my footing this time and don't go flying backwards mainly because I am more prepared this time. I cock my ears and notice that I have more enhanced hearing than I probably did as a human. I guess I could be an Eevee forever if I wanted to be. Eh, I wouldn't be sad if I couldn't go back to the human world. I am actually happy that I am an Eevee now! Luckily, I don't run into too many enemies, and the problem is that they come out of nowhere but at least I can expect them this time thanks to my great hearing and sense of smell. Whenever I get the scent of a pokemon it smells like either wet and damp or fishy like the type it is, since we were inside a cave near a ocean the enemies were water types I'm certain of it. I am hoping that Pikachu could attack some of the enemies, however he is too slow to react so the attacking had to be up to me. I didn't really mind because I could level up and get stronger fast that way. I'm thinking that I would stay as an Eevee because I actually like being one! Unfortunately I eventually feel myself growing weaker and weaker, and then when I'm about to give up for the day and call it a night, I see light at the bottom. How is there light at the bottom? I immediately run over to the staircase, and this time I don't fall because I can see the light illuminating the staircase and the room below. I go down the staircase, and gasp in shock at what I see.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I go down the staircase, I see a golden chamber with Zubat and Koffing in it. I gasp, and then feel the hot anger surging through my veins and giving me power. I feel stronger already, but I look down and see that I am still an Eevee. How could I be strong as an Eevee? I mean...I didn't think that I would be strong as an Eevee because I am now a normal type pokemon and I don't really have advantages against any types. I also know that Eevee has a lot of evolutions, so I still had time to rethink if I wanted to stay an Eevee or evolve. So I just look ahead at the Zubat and Koffing and growl angrily. I hear footsteps from about two floors above me, and then I hear Pikachu's voice.

"Jenna, are you down there?" I nod my head, but then I realize that he cannot see me because he is above me, so then I yell

"YES!" Pikachu's footsteps sound as if they are coming closer, and then as I'm waiting, the Zubat tries to use poison gas on me. I look up and see the poison gas slowly falling to where I am. I immediately dodge the gas, and dash forward. When Pikachu comes down, I growl at the Zubat. Pikachu looks at me in concern. "Jenna...were you...growling?" I turn my head and nod at him and smile in embarrassment. I am a little embarrassed because I don't know what has just come over me, but I immediately push the embarrassment aside and raise my voice as I speak.

"Give us the relic fragment back or we will fight you!" I yell. I hear my voice being echoed across the chamber, and I see that they look a little surprised. Just because I am a girl and an Eevee doesn't mean that I can't be strong and project a powerful voice! I watch the two enemies as they look at each other in puzzlement and then whisper. I cock my ears to hear what they are saying and this is what I hear:

"Let's attack them with poison gas and then run away so they cannot follow us!" says Koffing. The Zubat snickers and then says,

"Good idea! Then we can take this back to the boss and then see what he has to say." Boss? What were they talking about? Were they a team or something? I am growing extremely suspicious as I hear this, but I decide not to tell Pikachu this yet and act as if I cannot hear what they say. Then the Zubat looks at us and says, "Ok, make us give you the fragment back!" I get the feeling that we are about to jump into battle and so I prepare myself and rack my thoughts to think of what moves to use. I decide on the move flail and use it. I move in weird circles around both the Zubat and Koffing. They look a little weakened after the move that I have used, but they still have enough energy to keep going. Pikachu uses thundershock on Zubat, and then I know that this is a supereffective move because Zubat is a poison/flying type and since Pikachu is electric he did more damage than I did. The Zubat looks like he is about to faint but then the Koffing lunges at me. I am surprised by my quick instincts as I immediately dodge the attack and the Koffing sees that I have quick reflexes as he looks surprised as I dodge. I immediately run forward gaining speed as I am running, and I use tackle on Koffing. Koffing flies back and hits the wall. I know that that had to hurt, but I know that these are my enemies so I have no mercy on them! Pikachu uses thundershock on Zubat again and Zubat faints. Whoa, these enemies are really weak! That makes it easier for us to fight! Koffing uses poison gas on Pikachu and I yell at him to dodge. "Pikachu, dodge!" I yell but before he can move the poison gas falls on his yellow skin and then he looks like he is about to pass out. "Oh no!" I yell. I feel even more strength and anger surging through me and giving me new energy. I yell, and then use flail. I hope this works because I feel extremely tired and drained of energy after I use this move. I feel the power leaving me, and then I collapse to the ground. I see Koffing fall to the ground, and then he passes out. I try to get up but I feel so drained that I feel like I can do nothing more. I close my eyes slowly and then fall into a mix of unconsciousness and sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I awaken, I see that Pikachu is lying unconscious on the ground next to me along with the Zubat and Koffing. Oh god, I have to get myself and Pikachu out of here! I cannot stay here, if I do then I might have to fight them again! I immediately run over to Pikachu and nudge him lightly on the side. His eyes flutter open, and then he looks up at me with black shining coal like eyes.

"Hey Jenna," he says and smiles. I smile back but right now I know that he needs help so I look around hoping that there is something I can do to help. I see the shining golden walls of the chamber shining as if the sun's rays were shining on it. I'm wondering if I could find a pecha berry somewhere, but where could I find one? I cannot carry him because that wouldn't be easy for me and I know that it wouldn't make things any better for me or him. Also, I wanted to know where he came from, if he had a house or something. I couldn't make the poor guy talk because otherwise he would feel worse. I guess my only hope is if there are any pecha berries anywhere. I have to go and see if there are any. I look down at Pikachu who is again unconscious from the poison. His face is turning bright purple and I see that his breathing speed is becoming slower. I have to hurry, if I don't get back fast then he could be in serious trouble! I look around the dungeon and see an exit behind the unconscious Zubat and Koffing. I struggle to get up but manage to anyway and I run out of the dungeon. I groan and feel the fatigue overcoming me, but I know that I cannot give in. Keep going Jenna, there has to be a pecha berry somewhere! I look around and take in my surroundings. I see that I am now right in front of the ocean. I smile and look down at my reflection hoping that I can wash up and play in the water to refresh and wake myself up a little bit. I giggle and play in the water, splashing my face, and getting water all over me. I see my reflection in the dark blue water, but then I smile and then remember what I was supposed to be doing. Darn it, why am I getting so distracted? I can always do this later that is if I decide to stay in the pokemon world forever. As I examine my surroundings even more, the thoughts of what will happen to me once I serve my purpose in the pokemon world bother me even more and make me anxious as I see that there is a dark forest ahead. What the heck is a forest doing here? As I cautiously go inside while hoping to find a pecha berry, I see that the forest is dark and surrounded with trees. It makes me a little nervous because I am not sure if I can even find my way out of here once I find a pecha berry and if there are any berries here. Coming into this forest would make my life a lot harder if I can't find what I'm looking for. I groan, and then pace around the entrance to the forest right before I go inside. As I am pacing, I look inside and see that in the distance there are swamps. I shudder as I see the swamps for some reason, I'm guessing that I'm scared because I don't know how deep the swamps are, or what is in the forest and underneath the swamp for that matter. I decide to go over to the swamps and then advance deeper into the forest. My curiousity of the swamps and the forest drive me into the forest immediately after I see the swamps. As I walk in, I have a strange feeling that something bad could happen to me while I'm in there and Pikachu while he is unconscious. What if the Zubat and Koffing awaken while Pikachu is there alone? Would they attack him again? Would they take off with the relic fragment again? What is going to happen to me when I'm done with my task in this world, whatever it may be? All these questions bother me as I am searching for a pecha berry.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I go inside the forest, I look around to see if there are any pokemon around. I am somewhat afraid that a pokemon will jump out and attack me, and I'm just an eevee now so what could I do? I'm a normal type pokemon now and that means I'm not super effective against anything. I feel a little scared and uneasy as I explore the forest. The forest was weird, there were swamps pretty much everywhere except where there were trees and the trees were so tall and full of leaves that I am unable to see the sky. I get the chills being in this dark damp forest that is surrounded by swamps and marshy land. I bite my tongue, and go inside deeper. As I am walking, I look around and see no berries or anything anywhere except for leaves and marshes. I hear a sound that I cannot locate until I look at the marshes. I look carefully and see that a pokemon is coming out of the water and towards me. However, the pokemon is cute and doesn't appear to be aggressive or scary. It appears to be either a group or family of mudkip along with a marshtomp and swampert. There are about four mudkips and they were following the swampert and marshtomp. The two pokemon that are the leaders have their eyes on me as they are coming. Then all of a sudden I feel fear overwhelming me. The fear is terrible, it is making my chest so tight that I cannot breathe. I immediately gasp for air, and then realize that I cannot take in any. My eyes wide with fear, I watch as the pokemon come towards me and then I want to run but I cannot without even breathing! I close my eyes, and then wait for the Pokemon to come and attack. However, as I am waiting for an attack, I eventually open my eyes as an attack never comes. I see that the family or group is in front of me now, and they are watching me intently. I look at them in confusion and then I decide to ask them a question.

"Who are you guys? I'm assuming you live here so I shouldn't ask what you're doing here. Also, do you know if there are any pecha berries anywhere?" The group looks at me, and then one of the mudkips answers,

"Hello! We are a family of mudkips, a marshtomp and swampert! We do live here in the swamp as you already know! Unfortunately, there are no pecha berries around here. Why do you ask?" I stare at the mudkip who just spoke. He seems friendly, and so I decide to let my guard down a bit and to not attack at all. They don't seem like they want to attack me anyway.

"Oh god, are you kidding me? There are no pecha berries around? Why is this a forest then? I need a pecha berry! You see, I am actually a human and my friend and I were in a battle with a zubat and koffing and one of them used poison gas on him and now he's poisoned, please let me get some help here! If I don't do anything about the poison then my friend will be in serious trouble!" I start to breathe heavily because I am so scared for Pikachu right now. The swampert watches me closely, and then there are a few moments of silence before he replies.

"You are a human? Impossible! You look like an eevee to me. Also, this is a forest, but some would say it is more of a jungle so then you cannot really decide on what it is. We just live here because of the swamps. You say your friend is poisoned? We should be able to help with that. Where is he?" I start breathing at a more normal pace as I hear this, I am now hopeful that this family can help Pikachu. I look back at where I had entered the forest and luckily I can I still see the entrance and the sunset on the horizon of the ocean. The sunset's rays are beautiful on the ocean waves, they are being reflected on the water and they are almost blinding me even though I am looking at it from a great distance away.

"This way!" I say and then run back to where I had battled the Zubat and Koffing. I see that the three of them are still unconscious and I am breathing heavily when I get out of the forest. I push myself to keep running until I reach the exit/entrance to the cave and then the family of mudkips, marshtomp and swampert are right behind me. I immediately see Pikachu and he looks worse than before. The purple is spreading all over his body now, and he is barely even breathing now. I can see that he is struggling to breathe and then he doesn't even move when I arrive.

"Oh...your friend is in terrible condition. If he doesn't get help soon he will definitely be in big trouble!" The swampert lifts up Pikachu and then puts him on his back. "Let's go and find some herbs in the forest now. I am shocked as soon as I hear this. We have to go back to the forest?

"Wait...I thought there weren't any pecha berries in the forest. Then what are we doing in there again?"

"We are going to find some herbs and leaves to wrap him up in. The herbs will help the poison go away, these herbs are helpful for poison so he should be fine after tonight. Let him rest, and then after he eats some of the herbs he should be fine." As we are leaving the cave, I remember the relic fragment. I immediately go back and grab the fragment and groan. Oh, it is so heavy! However, I manage to lift up the fragment, and then put it on my back. When this happens, I immediately fall to the ground under the weight of the fragment, and then the swampert takes the fragment and puts it on his back. I get up and am rubbing my back because of the pain that is surging through my back like blood flowing from an open wound.

"How do you carry so many things at once?" I ask the swampert.

"I am strong because I have evolved. Also, I am a certain type." I shudder as he says this because I believe he is calling me weak.

"Are you calling me weak? I am only not as strong as you because I am smaller and a normal type!" I say. The swampert looks taken aback as I say this, and he answers,

"No, I wasn't calling you weak. I'm just telling you why I can carry so much at once. I didn't mean to offend you...Eevee."

"My name isn't Eevee, it's Jenna. Remember I said I was a human?" The swampert nods his head.

"Is that true? If you insist it is, then I must believe you." As we are having this conversation, we are making our way out of the cave and into the forest. When we reach the forest, the swampert drops Pikachu and the relic fragment lightly on the ground. Right before I can ask him what he is doing, the swampert immediately climbs a tree and then comes down within seconds. I am shocked by how fast he does this, I mean watching him climb is like watching a blue blur on the tree and then coming back down with herbs in his hands. "Get Pikachu to eat this and then you two can rest up on the tree. I'll help you get up there." The swampert picks up me and Pikachu and takes us up to the tree branches. While I am being taken up the tree, I notice that I am afraid of heights because I look down and feel fear overwhelming me. I bite back a scream and tell myself to not think about it. I decide to ask the swampert a good question.

"Will you help me and Pikachu get down?" The swampert nods his head and then says,

"You two should really rest now." I nod my head and feel the fatigue creeping up on me again. I close my eyes as we are going up, and then when we reach the top I feel the fatigue getting worse. I know that I must give the herb to Pikachu so I take the herb from swampert's hand and then yell his name.

"PIKACHU! Eat this herb!" Pikachu's eyes slowly flutter open and then he looks at me. I hold up the herbs in my paw and then he sees them. He opens his mouth weakly, and then I shove the herbs into his mouth. Pikachu eats the herbs and then the expression on his face tells me that it is very bitter. His face scrunches up and his lips pucker as he is eating and he looks like he is about to throw it up. "Pikachu! Don't throw it up, please, you need to eat this to feel better!" I yell and feel myself growing more depressed. I feel some kind of bond to Pikachu although we have only known each other for about a few hours and most of them he was and still is unconscious. Pikachu swallows and then coughs and after this, he is breathing still slowly and his face is still purple but I believe that it will improve by the next day. I see that the branch is high up in the sky, and I close my eyes and surprisingly although I am afraid of the height and feel the fear, I manage to fall asleep and have a good night's rest.


End file.
